middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo and Thorin
This article is about [[Bilbo Baggins|'Bilbo Baggins']]' and Thorin Oakenshield's relationship throughout ''The Hobbit ''series. Thorin's impression on Bilbo Thorin's initial judgement of Bilbo was that he was soft person who did not know about the outside world, and it's cruelties. Thorin was not impressed with the hobbit after Bilbo says he's not good with weapons, just conkers. The incident with the Trolls, Thorin was not risking Bilbo's life and believed that Bilbo was stalling the trolls. In the Misty Mountains, Thorin decided to save Bilbo, basically breaking his oath not to be responsible for the hobbit's fate. He insults and berates Bilbo for him being a nuisance, but Bilbo saved Thorin from death by killing one of Azog's followers. Thorin at first was scared to death when Bilbo risked his protection for Thorin's own and hugged Bilbo and now accepted him as a friend, as well as his courage and bravery. By the time of the Second film, Thorin is caring and protective of Bilbo and concerned when Bilbo is no longer present with them. He trusted Bilbo was their only hope and even agreed with the hobbit for using barrels as an escape and half-surprised Bilbo had aggressiveness in him. Thorin was not acting himself, becoming cold and remorseless for Bilbo to get burned alive by Smaug. He eventually saved Bilbo, with the dwarves aiding Thorin. Bilbo was forced by Balin as Thorin let himself be burned by Smaug's fire. Finally calls Bilbo by his first name for the first time. In the time, when Bilbo falls and is on the floor, Thorin shouts for Bilbo to run. Thorin is suspicious of Bilbo but softens up when he realized that it was an acorn in Bilbo's hands. To keep Bilbo safe in the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin armed Bilbo with Mithril. Thorin literally pulls Bilbo aside and admits his suspicions of one of the dwarves hiding the Arkenstone while he believes Bilbo won't betray him. Felt hurt and betrayed Bilbo gave the Arkenstone away. Thorin had been cheerful to see Bilbo alive and well. After Bilbo told Thorin of the upcoming attack, Thorin's main concerns were to save Fíli and Kíli and he intended on getting Bilbo out of Ravenhill for him to avoid violence. They have one last goodbye before Thorin names Bilbo his best friend and apologizes to getting him into danger. Bilbo's impression on Thorin Close friends, brothers in arms and companions on the quest to reclaim Erebor, Bilbo and Thorin became close during their adventure. Bilbo met Thorin in Bag End for the first time in April 2941 of the Third Age. Bilbo looks uncomfortable as Thorin looks him over, claiming the hobbit would be more of a grocer than a burglar. You could say Thorin and Bilbo's friendship was rocky but it wasn't called friendship quite yet. There causes more strain when Thorin attempt to rescue Bilbo and was forced to stand down to cause no death to come along the burglar. Thorin underestimates Bilbo, and he would have probably forced him to stay in Rivendell. Thorin later saves Bilbo again in the Misty Mountains but not before yelling a t him even though Bilbo didn't do anything wrong. Later, Bilbo saves his life from the Orcs right before they were rescued by the eagles. Thorin wakes up and Bilbo is relieved to find Thorin alive and alright. He is taken aback when Thorin starts yelling at him, and Bilbo is unexpectedly embraced by Thorin in a hug. Images ThorinBilbomeetingBagEnd.png Picture8-0.png Picture9.png Picture10.jpg Picture1.png ThoriNBilboMirkwood.png Picture6.jpg Picture7.jpg Picture4.jpg ThorinBilboDOS.png ThorinBilbopROMO.png Picture2.png Picture3.png ThorinBilboPosterBOFA.jpg Trivia * Bilbo and Thorin's relationship is similar to Gandalf's and Pippin's from ''The Lord of the Rings ''and Frodo and Sam Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Bilbo Baggins' relationships Category:Thorin Oakenshield's relationships Category:Relationships with Bilbo Baggins Category:Relationships with Thorin Oakenshield